


【盾铁】醉酒

by Mykameon96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykameon96/pseuds/Mykameon96
Summary: 一方醉酒，酒后一发完





	【盾铁】醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 一方醉酒，酒后一发完

1.  
他甚至不需要动用那颗出类拔萃的大脑也能判断出自己现在的状况。  
宿醉，头疼，断片。  
昨晚他究竟为什么会喝那么多？  
Tony呻吟着挪到床边，俯下身去捡自己扔在地上的西装外套。他展开那件满是褶皱的外套随意抖了两下，从口袋里掉出个软木塞来。  
他把软木塞捏到手上，揉捏了几下。  
他想起来了。

 

2.  
派对是为了庆祝劫后余生，资金、场地和前期准备都由他全权负责，一如既往。这些凭一己之力挥尽硝烟的英雄们值得这个。  
所幸瓦坎达的部落战士和卡玛泰姬的魔法学徒都无意加入这场狂欢，否则他们会需要更大的场地，而Tony可能得想办法弄到国会礼堂的使用权。  
他现在算是个老资格的英雄，没法儿像从前一样享受派对了。Tony不得不端起点前辈的架子来，在几个叽叽喳喳的年轻英雄围过来时端起酒杯微微点头，而不是用战甲砰砰砰放起小礼花给他们看。  
当然，还有另一个原因阻止他享受这场派对。  
“我以为你们和好了。”女特工慢条斯理地摇晃手里的鸡尾酒，刻意留长的指甲在桌面上敲出轻快的节奏，“你在躲着他吗？我是说Steve。”  
“不算是。”Tony微不可查地侧过脸去瞟了一眼沙发上坐着的家伙。雷神和星爵正在他边上高谈阔论，他看上去还算享受那个氛围。  
“我们和好了，但你知道的，我们没法儿像从前一样相处了。很多东西……”Tony做出个手势，继续说，“很多东西变了，就横在这中间，我们不可能跨过去。”  
“但我们。”Natasha指指自己，“我们间相安无事，就像现在这样，我们能坐在一起。”  
“……这不一样。”他嘟囔了一句，然后沉默了一会儿，接着再次强调，“这不一样。”  
“我保证只要你放下酒杯，走过去，你就会发现没什么不一样的。”Clint突然从桌边探出半个脑袋，“你知道从刚才开始Steve偷看了你几次吗？”  
“……”Tony叹了口气，再次偏过头去看了Steve，然后一口喝干了那杯香槟，把杯子拍在桌上，站起身，又坐下，“……再帮我拿两杯。”  
“你自己去吧，天才。”Clint耸耸肩，“我来是想告诉你我要申请提前退场。你知道的，有家室的人。”  
Tony又在嘴里咕哝了什么，没人听清。Natasha把自己那杯还没动过的鸡尾酒推到他面前，又从不知道什么地方拿出了一瓶红酒。他咽了咽口水，在黑寡妇意有所指的目光中视死如归一般把那个酒杯端了起来……

 

3.  
对，他就是这样喝多的。  
Tony揉了揉眼睛，又屈起手指用指关节敲了敲自己跳突着发疼的太阳穴，披上西装外套，慢吞吞地想要挪下床去。  
与此同时他突然意识到这不是他的房间。  
他穿上床边的拖鞋，站起身来，啪一声踩到了什么东西。他挪开脚，弯腰捡起那个带着一小段线头的纽扣。  
那似乎是他西装上的纽扣。他低头查看，果不其然倒数第二颗纽扣的位置仅剩一条断线。  
他想起来了。

 

4.  
Tony跌跌撞撞往Steve那儿走的时候，雷神和星爵已经勾肩搭背起来，正在唱些不明所以的歌。他觉得自己头重脚轻，双脚像是踩在云端，一直陷到膝盖。但好在他目标明确。  
Tony整个人几乎是扑上了那个沙发。他单腿跪在一边，另一条腿挤进Steve的腿间，吐息间满是酒气，额头贴上了Steve的额头，几根碎发亲昵地搔刮着肌肤，让后者浑身僵硬。  
到处都是狂欢，到处都是喧嚣，除了一开始就在关注事态发展的红发女特工外，几乎没有人注意到这里。  
“你喝醉了，Tony。”Steve扶着他的腰想帮助他站稳。  
“嘘，嘘，别说话。”Tony小声地喘了两口气，呼出更多浓醇，“我没喝醉。”  
“我扶你回房。”  
“不，Steve，美人，我没喝醉。”他一边重复，一边用掌心磨蹭着Steve耳后的软肉，“你一个人吗？”  
Steve看了看四周，很确定自己称不上是“一个人”，但还是点了点头。与此同时，他感到面前的人更加迫不及待地要把自己塞进他怀里去。  
“真巧。”Tony搭在他肩膀上的双手倏然收紧，温热的吐息一下下打在他的耳垂上，双唇抵在他的脸颊一侧，开阖间言辞变得模糊暧昧叫人心痒难耐，“我也是一个人。”  
谁先迫不及待伸的舌头已经不重要了。等他反应过来的时候耳边全是啧啧水声，而他的手正压在Tony脑后。血清能让他快速代谢酒精，但当Steve从Tony的唇舌间吮到那些醇香时，他确信自己一定也醉了。  
Thor在两个酒嗝间见缝插针地吹了个口哨。稍远些的地方Sam指着自己的手指不停打颤，因此转过身看他的Bucky倒是悄悄对他竖了个拇指。  
“去开间房！”Rocket双手遮住Groot的眼睛，毫不客气地大翻白眼。

 

5.  
他确信Tony一定是醉了。  
作为镁光灯下光鲜亮丽的名商巨贾之流，Tony在派对上永远知道什么叫“适量”，总是恰到好处地拿捏着那个叫Pepper不至于因为加班加点处理醉酒丑闻而大发雷霆的标准。  
但Tony现在一定是醉了，醉得彻底。  
他架着Tony在众人面前走进电梯时后者还毫无反抗地任他动作，但仅仅上升了几层楼，那些酒精过量的后遗症就争先恐后地开始冒出头来。  
Tony在幻视的房门前强硬地挣脱开他的手臂，蹲下身用指甲盖拨弄锁孔。  
“你喝多了，Tony。”Steve跟着蹲下身去，试图重新把Tony扶起来。  
幻视从房门里探出半张脸来，低头看他们。Steve只好满怀歉意地笑笑，加大力道揽住Tony的腋下，把他架起来，一边向幻视解释：“Tony喝醉了。”  
幻视倒是理解地点了点头，把脸从门上抽了回去，Tony却因此更加剧烈地挣扎起来，从他双臂间像条脱手的鱼一样缩回地上去，西装外套上的纽扣也因此崩开一颗。  
他可能做了个人生中最糟糕也是最正确的决定。  
Steve捡起那颗纽扣捏在手心，然后把那个坐在地上的小无赖打横抱了起来。刚刚还不停重复嘟囔着自己没醉的家伙终于在他怀里安静下来，而他为了抱得更稳把Tony整个人往上颠了一下。

Tony吐在他胸口上了。

 

6.  
操。  
Tony忙不迭地把那件西装外套从自己身上扒下来，果不其然看到左臂位置上沾染了点呕吐物。直到现在，他对这个毫无个人特色的房间究竟是属于谁的还是毫无头绪。他把外套和那颗纽扣重新扔回地上，上半身上只剩一件不合身的背心，抓着脑袋脚步虚浮地往浴室走，指望着一个冷水浴能让他的大脑重新上线。  
浴室里简直一片狼藉，地板瓷砖上是大片的水渍，一块湿漉漉的浴巾乱糟糟地团在门口。  
他捡起那块浴巾，拉开浴帘。  
他想起这是谁的房间了。

 

7.  
Steve完全僵在当场，直到Tony因为那股糟糕的气味皱起眉，呼吸也变得更加急促。  
他当机立断把离得更近的自己的房门踢开，帮Tony脱掉那件西装外套，并把他放进浴室。后者立马趴倒在了洗手台上。  
“老天，Tony，我去给你拿杯水。”  
Steve在奔向热水壶的同时也脱掉了自己身上那件t恤。等他端着那杯温水回到浴室，事情已经发展到不可挽回的地步了。  
Tony早就把自己脱了个干净，正旁若无人地抬腿跨进浴缸里去。  
他小小地打了个酒嗝，脸色一片不自然的潮红，掀起眼皮瞟了Steve一眼，伸手打开淋浴喷头。  
Steve咽了口口水，吞咽的声音在水雾逐渐弥漫的浴室里被无限放大。Tony的下一句话尤为重要，几乎决定了一切的走向。

“你把润滑剂放哪儿了？”

 

8.  
Steve把手指探进去的时候Tony就伏在他身上，高热的甬道细密地包裹着他的食指，被混杂着润滑剂的力道一点点深入。  
本不是为了交合而存在的器官被强硬破开的感受绝对称不上好，但Tony几乎没有排斥，也没有挣扎，这让“他正在进入Tony”这个虚妄的事实变得真实起来。  
Steve抽出手指，重新倒进更多润滑液。黏腻冰凉的液体，混杂着淋浴花洒下温热细密的水雾，从穴口蜿蜒弥漫到会阴部，是他触之不及的痒。  
他迫不及待地伸入两根手指，揉捏抚弄肉壁和褶皱，骚刮黏膜，呈剪状开阖穴肉，搅弄出淫靡的声响。  
而Tony完完全全没想吞咽那些呻吟。他恣心纵欲，从咽喉深处呼出叫人脸红的声音，把双腿尽力分开方便Steve的动作。他被挑弄得浑身打颤，眼角晕红，硬挺的乳首紧贴在Steve胸膛上，随着上下起伏的动作摩擦得又痒又痛。胀痛的下体也和Steve的抵在一处，在被第三根手指毫不犹豫地贯穿时开始断断续续地吐出前液。  
愈发柔软的穴肉很快能够顺畅的吞咽Steve骨节鲜明的手指，吞吐间带出空气破碎的淫猥声音，只是听着就叫人浑身发烫。  
Tony伸手握住那根硬得叫人咋舌的粗大，和自己的放一起摩擦，脸埋进Steve的肩颈，细密地啃咬湿漉的肌肤，在那串红痕上含糊不清地开口。  
“我想要这个，Steve。我想要这个。”  
他握着的那根几乎是跳动了一下，在他掌心里又肿胀了一圈。Tony无声地咽了口口水，伸出舌头开始舔弄Steve冒出短短胡茬的下巴。  
肠液混杂着润滑液顺着甬道往穴口淌，他开始挺动腰身在Steve湿透的手指上操弄自己，瘙痒难耐的穴肉纠缠不已，自发想要去撞能叫人发狂的那一点。他亲吻吮吸Steve的唇角，又亮出牙齿留下咬痕，抵着对方的双唇暧昧地开口：“来，给我你想要的。”  
Steve抽出手指，双手扶住Tony的腰身把他往上托举，两人身上滑腻的水渍和Tony因为酒精而发软的双腿让这件事困难了不少。他在Tony的腰侧留下了鲜红的指痕， 硕大的龟头在柔软的穴口处来回刮蹭，然后一举而入，破开亲昵包裹上来的软肉，往更深处一寸寸地挺进。  
“你还好吗。”Steve空出一只手，去抚弄Tony光滑细腻的背部，手指在上面轻柔地来回打转。他们有几年没有做这个了，Tony过分紧致的甬道挤压得他又痛又爽，让他不敢继续动作。  
“操你的。”Tony显然和他一样并不好受，美国队长那根异于常人尺寸的老二就埋在他屁股里头，强硬地撑开那处，而他除了不停打滑的双膝以外没有别的支点，“就赶紧动，你别想这样一整天。”  
Steve开始由下而上地抽插，来回蹂躏已经有些充血红肿的穴肉，随着动作被挤出的润滑液在穴口磨成细碎的泡沫。他毫无技巧地每一下都狠狠操干到最深处，一点点逼出Tony的声音。  
他在顶到前列腺时终于听到了自己想要听到的，在抽弄中变得破碎而尖锐，放浪而渴求的呻吟。  
他揉碎自己的信仰，泼上脏水，刻上印记，烙印在自己的心口，亲吻为他柔嫩的荆棘。  
Steve把Tony大力托起，仅剩穴口还不舍地包裹着他的龟头，然后猛地放开手。急促地坠落让后穴把肉棒吞吃到了前所未有的深度，像是要捅穿他的胃部。Tony在超出承受的穿刺中后仰身体，颈部弯曲出脆弱的弧度，白浊从铃口一股股喷射在对方的腹部，胸部。  
高潮中痉挛的穴肉将性器包裹地更紧，Steve缠上对方的脖子，将失神的唇舌送到自己面前，激烈的吮吸出那些肆意流淌的津液。他在弥漫的水雾中重复交合的动作，胯部将臀肉撞击得泛红。Tony在操干的颠簸中急不可耐地回应他的吻，黏腻的精液沾染的到处都是。  
他满是恶意地抵住前列腺，把自己的全部留在温软的甬道里，也把Tony送上第二次高潮……

 

9.  
Tony面无表情地重新拉上浴帘。  
他全想起来了。他们在浴室里做了大概三次，Steve想帮他弄出射在身体里的精液时他又翻身骑了上去，结果Steve在他双腿之间射了一次，这大概是唯一可以用来开玩笑的那段。  
然后那个道貌岸然的士兵把他压在浴缸底，用最让人没法儿拒绝的声音要求他自己抱住膝盖，然后凑上来舔弄他被操干的红肿开阖、不断往外淌着白浊的穴口。  
Tony不得不放弃了冷水澡的计划——他在短时间内都不想再次跨进那个浴缸了——退而求其次用冷水泼了泼发烫的面部，从挂橱里翻出支新牙刷，又撅着屁股找了一会儿毛巾，最后确认所有毛巾昨晚都被他们俩糟蹋完了，只好把洗漱工作再次简化。  
他推开浴室门，阿波罗正端着餐盘站在外面，里头放着一杯蜂蜜水，几小块柚子还有面包干，一份绝佳的宿醉早餐。  
Clint说的对。  
他扶着腰皱着眉端起那杯蜂蜜水。  
他们间压根就没什么不一样的。


End file.
